Business Agreements
by this IS my happy face
Summary: Lexy keeps bringing home clients, and nobody wishes he would stop more then Zexy. But what happens when it's Zexy's birthday and Lexy has a special present for him? ZexLex. Yeah, a fic based around the two quiet members, hooray!
1. Meeting the Client

Ok, yeah my chapters are short but..short and sweet? :3 alritey wellz i hope u enjoy!

* * *

Lexy was quite the businessman. He always managed to sell the building at some ridiculously high price. Although, sleeping with every client might have helped his sales reputation. The longer projects required much more work on my part, but I didn't mind too much. In fact, I think I'm the longest employee Lexy has ever had, almost 4 years now, certainly the longest butler. Really, I should be called house worker or cleaner or maid or servant but butler sounds better. I contemplated this as I feel into the deep plot of Romeo and Juliet. Suddenly, a sharp rap pulled me out of the world of Montages and Caplets.

"Zexy!" he hissed, "My clientele need drinks NOW, so get up off your ass and get them some!"

Carefully marking my place, I silently got up, for I knew something bad would happen if I talked back. Lexy sauntered back into the parlor, with me a few feet behind. I glanced around the room to see who had come home with Lexy today. It appeared to be a meeting with brand new clients. A man in an Armani suit with several gold chains on his neck sat by a woman in a short skintight black dress, with a string of real pearls around her neck. Across from the sugar daddy and bitch, there sat a man with slightly disheveled hair, new Prada suit paired with Cole Haan shoes and a large silver Gucci watch. He was defiantly about to be Lex's new boy toy, up till one in the morning doing things I didn't even want to think about. For the couple I made a whiskey on the rocks for the sugar daddy and a white wine spritzer for the chick. I made an extra-dirty martini for Mr. Prada suit, and for Lexy, his favorite: a raspberry mojito with little ice. I quietly served the drinks and retreated back to the bar. Where I stood for three agonizing hours, only moving to get a drink refill. Eventually the couple left, leaving Lexy free to make his move on the unsuspecting man. Seeing as my services would no longer be needed, I slipped back into my room and began reading where I had left off.

_If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._

_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,_  
_Which mannerly devotion shows in this;_  
_For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,_  
_And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss._

I heard a moan from the room next to mine, and realized Romeo would have to wait another day before securing Juliet's love. I jabbed my ear buds into my ear and cranked up something that involved a lot of German shouting and the word wasabi.

* * *

My friend was a little impressed by knowledge of alcoholic beverages..score one for the firl who cant drink


	2. Seting up a Proposal

I have no concept of how big an ounce is. just saying. i assumed it was kinda small, then i found out it had to do with weight. yeah, im a genius

* * *

I woke up at 4:30 the next morning. Guess it was time to prepare Lexy's special diet friendly breakfast. Why the man needed everything to be so carefully planned out, I don't know. I mean I gave him .3 of an ounce more of an egg white, I don't think he'd die! I cracked open the giant sub zero fridge and began gathering ingredients. Three eggs, and onion, strawberries, blue berries and pineapple. I carefully measured out 5 ounces of egg whites. (This was the hardest part- eggs aren't the easiest to make precise). I put the yolks into a Tupperware, then back into the sub-zero. I chopped up 1.5 ounces of organic white onion and then scrambled that with the egg whites. Finally, I cut up 4 ounces of strawberries, 6 ounces of blueberries and 2 ounces of pineapples. These I gave a toss in Splenda and placed next to the egg scramble with a glass of ice water ad a, mug of steaming hot coffee. With a glance t the clock I saw I was perfectly on time as usual. It was 5 am, and Lexy was sure to be rising any moment, which meant I'd have to take out the trash- er rather, show his new friend the way home. This was the norm, so the words that I heard next could not be more surprising.

"Zexy, I'd like another cup of coffee please. I think I'm going to take breakfast up stairs to share with Marluxia."

I hid my shock using every ounce of Zexion- self-control possible, as I calmly poured a cup of coffee and put some creamer and sugar on a tray.

"Here you are, Lexaeus. I'll have Mr. Marluxia's clothes pressed and ready in an hour if you send them down the laundry shoot."

"Do mine too, Zexy."

"Of course, sir."

Lexy grabbed the tray of food and headed to his room, where the food would probably end up in a disgusting mass on the floor. Guess it was time to clean Lexy's room again.

I pulled out the ironing board and laundry detergent, and then headed down to collect the suits. It was possible, I'd discovered to clean a suit in the wash, it just required much ironing afterwards. I began separating the clothes, finding spot of sticky liquid, that I did my best to ignore. I then put them in the wash, with my home made detergent and let them be cleaned for 15 minutes, after which it would go through the dryer for 10 minutes. Seeing as I had twenty-five minutes I pulled out the Windex and began cleaning the kitchen. Lexaeus would kill me if the house wasn't spotless for his sleepover buddy. Granted, this was only the third or fourth time Lexy had let them stay through the morning, but I figured he would be gone before the evening meal. I heard the dryer ding, and I went to go iron the suits.

Eventually the men came downstairs, grabbing rackets to go play tennis. Tennis, the rich people sport. I could never understand why rich people would want to spend their time hitting a ball back and forth. But then again, I wasn't exactly rich. I decided it was time to go clean Lexy's room. I grabbed the vacuum, a couple large trash bags, Windex and paper towels, and some Spot Shot. Cleaning items in hand I trudged up the stairs, scared of what was to be found. I pushed open the door a crack, and when nothing exploded, I opened it all the way. A pigsty was what greeted me, a room with no clear bed or desk or ANYTHING. I started by making three piles: keep, give away, and trash.

It was hours later when I had finally made it half way through the room when I heard the soft click of a door and a car driving away. I guess Lexy was finished playing with his toy. I heard footsteps coming up the long, winding, spiral staircase; but didn't think anything of them. Oops.

"ZEXION! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM WITHOUT PERMISSION? THIS IS MY PRIVATE F*CKING ROOM! NOW GET THE HELL OUTTA IT!"

"Lexaeus … it was dirty … so I thought I'd ... " Lexaeus shoved me out of his room and slammed the door shut.

Unsure of what to do, I wandered outside, where it was just turning to night. I starred at the stars, thinking about Lexy. I wondered if I could ever work up the nerve to tell him how I really felt…

* * *

Heehee, lexy and mar-mar... some couples just aren't the best. especially when one of them is a pink headed petal wielding man. I have cyber cookies for reviews!


	3. Company Luncheon

This chapter makes me kinda hungry... :)

* * *

When I awoke, the sun was barley peeking over the horizon. I glanced at my watch: 4:30 a.m. Time for breakfast. I got up, brushed off the grass from my back, and began Lexy's breakfast. When he came down to eat, a heavy, awkward air hung between us.

"Marluxia is coming over for dinner tonight. I would like you to prepare a five-course meal."

"Of course."

Now having to prepare a huge meal I set off to the sub-zero fridge to get inspired. On my way in, I passed a calendar. Today was my birthday, I doubted Lexy even remembered, but I suddenly knew what to do for dessert: cake. A creamy cheesecake with a golden graham cracker crust drizzled with strawberry and chocolate sauces. I would garnish it with a small spiral of whipped cream and a fresh, ripe strawberry. The idea of fresh berries sparked the rest of my menu. First I would serve a chilled watermelon soup, with a piece of crusty bread. Then they could indulge in a fresh berry salad with spinach, pecans, blue cheese, and four different berries. For the main meal I'd sear a piece of salmon and place it atop white, lemon rice. As a palate cleanser I could offer them some red and green grapes with a few different kinds of creamy cheese. Finally, I'd present Marluxia and Lexy with my killer cheesecake. Seeing the work ahead of me, I began gathering ingredients, and got to work so that my cheesecake could sit in the fridge for long enough time. I figured I'd serve dinner at 6 so I'd need to start cooking at about 3. Once I finished the cheesecake, I'd have a few blissful hours to myself. Unless, of course, His Highness Lexy needed anything else. As I walked back into the kitchen, Lexy slid a couple of bills into my hand.

"Here. For other ingredients you might need."

"Thanks."

I glanced down at the bills in my hand and stepped back in shock. $500! Holy Sh*t, this man really was rich! With all this money to spend, I decided to go shopping early. Maybe I could garish the fish with caviar…

Two hours later I had finally selected everything I needed and was standing inline to check out when I saw a familiar face.

"Axel! Hey, how are you?"

"Zexy! Long time no see! I'm great how are you?"

"I'm great! Still working for Lexy, I see you have a fabulous job," I said eyeing the check out counter he was manning.

"As long as it pays. Speaking of paying your total is," he paused to check the screen, "Holy f*ck! $397.82! Zexy, what in the world are you cooking?"

"Chill, Lexy is having a business dinner tonight."

"All right, as long as it's his money, I guess. Well tell Lexy I say hi and happy birthday Zex!"

"Thanks!"

Seeing my longtime friend had brightened my day and I walked out of the store with a crazy-big smile on my face. That huge smile was wiped off, however, when I arrived back to the house to discover that Marluxia had come early and he and Lexy were currently involved in some, er, business. With my dreams crushed I headed into the house, my bags shoved on an arm. I began slicing watermelon for the soup, probably using way more force then necessary. Eventually, I calmed down enough to slice the fish in a manner that would involve me keeping all 10 fingers. Soon the meal was finished and ready to serve. It was 5:59, so I was right on time. I mixed up some mojitos and walked into the dinning room with two elegant dishes of soup. As I set down the dishes, I noticed the lights we turned on all the way, and Lexy was sitting as far away as possible from Marluxia. As I poured the mojitos over fresh ice, I wondered what the two had fought about. I never could have imagined the cause for their dispute.

* * *

I think i should have them drink something other than mojitos...what do u think? R&R!


	4. New Cliental

Crap. I spelled clientele wrong.. my apologizes!

* * *

The men had worked their way through four courses and it was time for me to serve my pride in the form of a dessert. With a smile I placed the dishes in front of each man. I wondered if Lexy would notice the extra low-fat chocolate that sat atop his. I poured two glasses of a chilled white wine, placed them on the table, and then retreated back to the kitchen. I was proud and happy of my meal, and attitude that faltered slightly when I saw the mountain of dishes that awaited me. Fine china doesn't wash itself, so started on the pile of dishes. Eventually Lexy and Marluxia had finished with dessert and I headed back into the dinning room to clear the dishes. From my spot clearing dishes I could see Lexy giving Marluxia a firm handshake and a pat on the back as he left. Well today was just full of surprises, wasn't it? I pondered over what I just saw as I continued to scrub dishes.

"I'll wash you dry," Lexy said giving me a gentle shove to the side. My jaw nearly dropped. Lexy? Doing _dishes_? This couldn't be true!

It was obvious, though, that the man had never done them before.

"You are going to break a dish. Here, do it like this," as I said this put my hand over his and moved it in small circles across the plate.

"I never would have guessed that there's and actual method to doing the dishes."

"And I never would have guessed you could do them."

"Dinner was great. Thanks."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Happy birthday, by the way."

"You remembered?" I was utterly astounded.

"Of course I did. After all, that was what caused Marluxia to leave. He was mad that I told him he couldn't stay over. If he had stayed, I couldn't have given you your gift."

Beyond words, I stood there stupidly gaping, and dropped the plate I was holding. It shattered on the ground and both Lexy and I reached for the pieces at the same time. Our hands touched, sending an electric jolt through my body. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. His face was mere inches from mine. I could see the stubble on his face, probably because he was still bending down. When he was standing he was at least a foot and a half taller than me. What can i say? I'm ridiculously short. His mouth pushed against mine, just like I had imagined so many times. His hands hungrily grabbed at my clothes, but I gave him a small push away. I couldn't help but laugh at the confused look on his face.

"Not here, you'll get china pieces up your ass."

No more words were spoken as he pulled me into his room, noticeably cleaner I might add, and pushed me down on the bed.

"You up yet, sleeping beauty?" I glanced around, and gave my self a pinch to be sure. I was really lying in bed with Lexy.

"Mmmm, its to early. Go back to bed."

"I never got to give you your present, here."

I sat up and took the small black wrapped box. I pulled an end of the silver bow and it fell open. I couldn't help but smile at the present that sat in front of me.

"Pink fuzzy handcuffs. How thoughtful."

They were very thoughtful, and we put them to excellent use.

* * *

I dont know if i should continue or not.. R&R and give me ur worst! or ur best :)


End file.
